Conventionally, there is a technology for performing noise suppression by using input signals of a plurality of microphones and a technology for performing acoustic echo suppression. For example, when an adaptive microphone array and an echo canceller are simply connected, the learning of the echo canceller becomes delayed with respect to the echo path variation by the microphone array, and the echo cancellation performance deteriorates temporarily.
Accordingly, there has been proposed an echo canceller integrated microphone array which performs learning of the microphone array and learning of the echo canceller by one calculating formula.